Seven Little Monsters
635.jpg|right|Seven Little Monsters]] Seven Little Monsters is a children's television program produced by Suzhou Hong Yang Cartoon Co. Ltd. for Nelvana, and is about a family of seven monsters and their mother. The series is created by Maurice Sendak, and directed by Neil Affleck, Lynn Reist, and Glen Sylvester. Each monster is named after a different number from 1 to 7 and each has unique physical characteristics. The series has been a part of the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch from 2000-2002, and was aired from 2003-2007 on YTV.Then came with Berenstain Bears called Berenstain Bears and Seven Little Monsters. The show is similar to Sendak's Where The Wild Things Are. The theme song is performed by the Canadian band, Barenaked Ladies with 2 versions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Seven_Little_Monsters&action=edit&section=1 edit Characters *One (Joanne Vannicola): The oldest, One has wings and is a natural athlete. She is a tomboy, and somewhat of a tattletale, often getting her siblings into trouble.She's the only monster to fly. *Two (Colin Mochrie): The most helpful of the monsters, Two has a uniquely prominent nose which he often "sticks in where it doesn't belong." *Three (Dwayne Hill): The most dramatic monster, Three takes on a new personality in every episode which can often lead to trouble with his brothers and sisters. *Four (Sean Cullen): The middle child who is the epitome of rambunctious angst in his family, he is often seen with his brother Five. Despite his negative personality, he considers Five to be his best friend.He wears a yellow shirt and a purple/blue hat that has a yellow 4 in it. *Five (Sean Cullen): The most childlike of the monsters, he speaks very few words and has a very thick accent when he does. Five has a voracious appetite and loves his brothers and sisters very much. He has an enormous tongue which he can control in various ways. *Six (Michele Scarabelli): The resident ballerina of the group, Six thinks she is the most beautiful of the monsters.She wears a purple tutu and holds a star wand. *Seven (Sean Cullen): The youngest and tallest member of the family. Seven has the unique ability of being able to unscrew his head. Despite his frightening appearance he is the most gentle and timid monster. He is also into cheese, and he always asks for the definition of a word he's never heard of. *Mom(Debra McGrath): The mother of the seven monsters, she seems to be a retired little witch. She speaks in a stereotypical foreign accent, often with poor sentence structure.When she makes her kids wake up, she bangs on a gong that causes a huge earthquake. *Mary: The monsters' hippie neighbor and good friend. *Belinda: The monster family's pet cow. *Freddie:Three's pet dog. *Polly:Seven's pet parrot. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Seven_Little_Monsters&action=edit&section=2 edit Episodes *Good Morning! *Good Night! *The Mystery of the Missing Five *Seven Monsters and a Baby *Are you my Family? *Please Mr. Postman *Doctor, Doctor! *Along Came Mary *The Puppy *Spooky *The Plooky *Fair Play *Lost and Found *Losing Sam *Out of Sight *All the Marbles *The Whole Tooth *My Fair One *Splitting Hairs *Elephant! *A Day at the Firehouse *Runaway Mom *You are what you Eat *April Fools *It's a Wonder-Four Life *The Adventures of Super Three (and One-Girl) *Voyage to the Bottom of a Cereal Box *Bang! Zoom! To the Moon! *All's Quiet on the Monster Front *Guys and Dolls *Drip, Drip, Drip! *Ahoy, Me Monsters *Ear Spy *High Noon *I'm Telling *Nighmare on Chestnut Street *No Place like Home *Dinner for Breakfast *A Pony Tale *Gone but not Four-Gotten *The Monster Trash *The Bad Hop *A Five-y Tale *The Big Store Funding *Playskool *National Edowment for the Hummanities *The Pew Charitable Trusts *Alfred P. Sloan Foundation *The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations *Magic Johnson Foundation *Corporation for Public Brodcasting *Viewers Like You (Thank You) Category:PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Category:Very funny Monsters Category:Shows and movies